A Lesson He Won't Be Forgetting
by ButterYUM
Summary: Logan sees Carlos getting bullied he decides to takes matters into his on hands and teach the bully a lesson. Cargan Bromance


**A/N: Sooo Big Time Rush final episode aired on the 25th. I can't tell you how hard I cried so Yup I was a sobbing mess I'm going to miss them hopefully they still continue to make music together. Anyhoo enough with the water works on to the story.**

Carlos crept around the Palmwoods Pool making sure not to run into a certain someone. In case you're wondering who the certain someone was, it's Ozzy the infamous Palmwoods bully. You see about a month ago Ozzy decided out of nowhere that Carlos would be his new punching bag. It started as the usual insults and racial slurs which by the way was nothing new to Carlos because he was bullied because of his race back in Minnesota. You can say he was somewhat used to the usual Border Hopper and Beaner insults that came his way, so you can imagine Ozzy became a little flustered when saw that he wasn't going to get a reaction out of Carlos. Ozzy was not happy and decided to take things up a notch.

Two days ago is when it happened, Ozzy got physical with Carlos. Carlos was on his way up to 2J when he bumped into Ozzy on the second floor.

"Whatcha doing there Mexican" Ozzy asked like him and Carlos were old friends. Carlos tried to explain to Ozzy on numerous occasions that he's Venezuelan and Dominican. Eventually Carlos said screw it and gave up trying to explain.

"Uh t-trying to get to my apartment "Carlos voice cracked and he knew Ozzy heard it because a smug smile then spread across his face showing off his cheddar teeth. Ozzy was standing in front of Carlos blocking his path, so Carlos tried to walk around but Ozzy quickly blocked his path again.

"Where do you think you're going there little Carlos" Ozzy stepped closer jamming his fat index into Carlos chest making him stumble a bit. "This guy is an idiot I just told him where I was going" Carlos thought to himself. He quickly realized that he was thinking out loud again when Ozzy swung a vicious right hook to Carlos face. His huge fist colliding with Carlos right cheek.

The blow knocked Carlos to the side causing him to hit his head on the wall. Good thing he had his helmet on. Ozzy grabbed Carlos by his collar and lifted him to his feet till they were staring eye to eye with each other. "You disrespect me again and I will beat you like a piñata. You understand?" Ozzy asked in a low almost growling tone. Carlos was frozen with terror. He couldn't do nothing but nod his head.

"What a good little border hopper you are see ya buddy" Ozzy said in cheerful tone and walked off. It absolutely blew Carlos mind how Ozzy can go from calm to raging angry and back to calm in a blink of an eye. It was actually quiet frightening.

Still holding his cheek Carlos lifted himself to his feet and made a dead sprint to his apartment. Once inside Carlos only saw Mama Knight in the kitchen making dinner. He was grateful the guys weren't there yet. They would've seen the panicked look on his and demanded answers. Carlos loved them they were like older brothers to him but he really didn't feel like reliving what just happened in the hallway.

Carlos ran to his shared bedroom with James telling Mama Knight that he wasn't feeling well and he would skip dinner. She turned around but he was already gone. "Poor thing" she thought. Carlos had weak an immune system so he was sick a lot. She decided not to question him and let him sleep it off.

Back to present day Carlos was on the lookout for Ozzy avoiding him at all cost. Carlos hated how Ozzy had this power over him but you can't blame him, Ozzy was FREAKING HUGE! He was slightly taller than James but he was about 50 pounds more and it was all muscle.

Carlos knew he shouldn't have left the apartment without the guys but he already saw Lucy, Jo, and Camille sitting in the pool chairs talking and giggling. He didn't expect them to protect him but he knew they had Logan. Kendall and James on speed dial.

He was about to walk over and sit with them and wait for the guys when he felt a vice like grip on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy" Ozzy greeted in an unusually creepy happy tone. Carlos already knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Ozzy please I don't want any trouble I just want to hang with my friends-" Carlos was cut off when once Ozzy's huge fist collided with his face again knocking him to the ground, but this time he aimed for the mouth and split Carlos lip. Blood started pouring profusely out his mouth.

Carlos fell to ground holding his mouth trying his hardest to fight back tears of pain only letting a couple slide down his face. His white muscle shirt already having a huge and growing red stain on the front. Take make things worse every teenager was at the pool that day and was staring at him and his bleeding mouth. Some looked amused, some look like they felt bad for him, and some look liked they wanted to help him but didn't want to face hurricane Ozzy. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Camille, Jo, and Lucy already on their phones. Help was on the way.

Back at 2J Logan was waiting impatiently at the door "Come on guys we said we would meet the girls at the pool 10 minutes ago hurry up" he shouted. He hated to keep Camille waiting.

"Dude just go on without us. James can't find his sunscreen. Just go to the pool and tell Jo and Lucy we'll be down soon." Kendall shouted back.

Logan sighed to himself "fine" he muttered and went down to the pool. When got down to the first floor and was about to open the doors that lead to the pool area he heard his phone go off. Lifting the phone out of his pocket he saw it was Camille that was flashing across the screen. He already knew she was about bite his head off but when he answered it, it was just the opposite.

"Hey babe" he answered

"Logie get to the pool quick hurry", she yelled. He expected her to be mad but wait that wasn't anger in her voice she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Camille what's wr-"Logan didn't even need to finish his question to get his answer. There he saw Carlos on the ground blood pouring out his mouth and tears in his eyes with Ozzy standing over him yelling at him and spitting on him. Logan dropped his phone and his towel barge through the doors. Now a lot of people would've expected Logan to turn around and run back up to the apartment to get Kendall or James. Wrong he did just the opposite.

He barged through doors in an all-out sprint toward Ozzy. Without even thinking twice Logan tackled Ozzy to ground straddling his hip and pinning his arms to ground with his legs.

It all happened so fast Ozzy didn't even see who it was. "What the who fuck are y-"Ozzy was cut off when Logan's fist started pounding into his face again and again and again. Ozzy didn't even understand what was going on all he understood was it hurted and wanted whatever it was to stop.

"PLEASE STOP! GET OFF ME" he begged. His voice going on deaf ears because Logan was seeing red and continued to his viscous assault on Ozzy's face. Carlos, Camille, Jo, Lucy and the rest of the Palmwoods teens stood back in awe. Who knew Logan had it in him.

After Logan cooled down a bit even though he was still red with anger he got up off of Ozzy and hovered over him so he was looking him in the face. "You touch him again, I will find you and I will beat you within an inch of your life. Do you understand me?" Logan growled.

Ozzy didn't answer probably because he was still on the ground whimpering and cowering trying to get away from Logan.

Logan stopped Ozzy from crawling away from him by grabbing him by his collar and forcing him to look him in the eye "I said Understand?" Logan said it in a low menacing tone where only Ozzy could hear him.

"YES YES PLEASE LET ME GO" Ozzy pleaded

"Get outta here" Logan looked around for Carlos oblivious to all the eyes that were glued on him. Logan saw Carlos still on the ground mouth still bleeding. Logan looked around for his towel and picked it up and dipped it in the pool to make it damp and walked over to Carlos. "This is going to sting buddy" Logan said removing Carlos hand from his mouth and placed the towel to his busted lip. Carlos wince as the cold towel touched his lip. "Looks pretty bad let's get you back to the apartment so we can fix you up. Logan ruffled Carlos raven hair and helped him up to his feet still oblivious to all the stares on him, until the strangest thing happened.

"LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN!" Logan turned to see all the teenagers of the Palmwoods cheering and chanting his name. Logan turned to walk out of the pool area and people were patting him on his back and giving him thumbs up. Logan started turning red again not from anger but from embarrassment, he was not used to this much attention.

Logan wrapped his arm around Carlos shoulder and started to walk faster anything to get away from the constant cheering and various 'WAY TO GO' and 'YOU ROCK LOGAN'. Logan pushed Carlos urging him to walk even faster he just really wanted to get away from the cheers. Not that he didn't appreciate the applause it's just that this was way too much praise for his liking. He let out a huge sigh of relief when they finally reached the elevator.

The elevator ride up was extremely awkward Carlos kept staring at Logan like he was going to attack him. Logan saw Carlos staring at him in the corner of his eye. What Logan saw in his eyes broke his heart. FEAR

"Carlos buddy you don't have to be scared. I promise you I will never attack you like that, I'm sorry you had to see that" Logan explained.

"Logan why are apologizing?" Carlos muttered it hurt to talk.

"You look scared and that's not how I want you to feel especially around me" Logan looked at the ground embarrassed that he let his anger spiral out of control.

"Logan don't feel bad what you did was AWESOME!" Carlos said a cheeky grin growing on his face. Even though it hurt to smile, Carlos couldn't help it Ozzy wasn't going to bother him anymore. "Did you see the way you tackled him and you didn't even play football. And the way you started punching him Logan you are awesome".

Logan chuckled "Just don't like it when you get picked on is all no biggy"

"Wow didn't think you looked after me liked that. It's usually James or Kendall that flip out like that."

Logan looked shocked "Carlos I've known you since you were five. You're like a baby brother to me. I will always be looking out for you even when I'm not next to you trust me".

"Really".

"Really", Logan said.

Carlos smiled at what he just heard. Logan saw the smile and chuckled again "Come on lets go fix your lip "he said as the elevator came to a stop on the second floor. Logan and Carlos walked in the door of their apartment only to be met by James and Kendall both with huge ear to ear smiles on their faces.

"What's going on here"? Logan asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"We saw what happened at the pool", James piped up.

"Yeah you taught Ozzy a lesson he won't be forgetting soon. Don't mess with Logan Mitchell's friends". Kendall said.

"You saw? I told Logan how awesome it was but he don't believe me", Carlos joined in removing the bloody towel from his lip. "Did you guys here the way he was crying when left".

Logan sighed to himself turning red again because the three boys kept talking about how 'Logan made Ozzy his bitch' Logan sighed again and tore Carlos away from the two older boys and directed him to the kitchen to get ice for his lip

"I've got to get new friends" he thought himself with a smile.

**A/N How was it bad good TELL ME. It's my first story so be harsh but not too harsh. Depending on the reviews I might this multi chapter fic I've been working on.**


End file.
